Returning home
by Omelettofromage
Summary: Loki revient à Asgard décidé à humilier son frère... mais ça ne se passe pas vraiment comme prévu ! m/m Thorki


1ère fic Thorki écrite à 4 mains :) ! **C'est un lemon, donc un +18, rating M !**

Aucun perso ne nous apportient, mais nous en faisons bon usage (hrm)

Sur ce: bonne lecture !

-Thor-

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés à Asgard depuis que Thor était revenu de Midgard et que son frère, Loki, avait échoué quant à la destruction du Jotunheim, entraînant sa précipitation dans les limbes. Durant de longues semaines, le dieu de la foudre s'était retrouvé dans un état semi-dépressif, ne parvenant pas à faire son deuil, ni à oublier Jane Foster, la midgardienne dont il s'était épris. Il était resté tout ce temps dans sa chambre, mangeant peu, et envoyant paitre quiconque essayait de venir lui parler, qu'il s'agisse d'un serviteur, d'un de ses amis, de Sif, ou même de ses parents. Tous se demandaient d'ailleurs comment recourir à l'humeur de Thor, mais Odin avait suggéré qu'on le laisse en paix. Le prince héritier était donc resté un long moment à tergiverser et à pleurer, aussi bien la mort de Loki que l'absence de Jane.

Chaque soir, il était guetté par l'insomnie, et ce soir encore, même après trois mois, il peinait à fermer les yeux et à s'endormir sereinement. Des milliers d'images et de pensées traversaient son esprit, et il ne cessait de se remémorer le terrible moment où son jeune frère s'était laissé tomber dans le néant, où il avait été si impuissant. La culpabilité le tannait. Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, rien à faire. Une fois de plus, la nuit allait être longue.

-Loki-

La chute avait été longue, intenable. C'était une de ces attentes dont on ne sait pas quand viendra la fin ; le corps reste tendu à l'extrême. Il avait été résolu à mourir, d'abord, oubliant qu'un dieu ne pouvait disparaître aussi facilement. Puis il avait heurté le sol – un sol sec, hérissé de hauts pics de roche acérés, une terre hostile où, blessé à la fois dans sa chair et dans son orgueil, il tentait de recouvrer ses esprits.

Par-dessus tout, il y avait la colère, une colère née d'incompréhension et de larmes. Pourquoi lui ? N'aurait-il pas du être tué dès son plus jeune âge ? Si c'était pour qu'il souffre ainsi, si c'était pour le renier comme il l'avait fait, alors pourquoi Odin-père l'avait-il épargné ? Sa logique lui échappait.

Et maintenant qu'il s'était apaisé, des éléments familiers le hantaient : les caresses de sa mère, la lumière d'Asgard, le bruit qu'y faisait l'eau des fontaines, tout lui manquait, jusqu'aux rictus défiants de Sif. Mais par-dessus tout, dépassant de loin sa mélancolie, c'était les traits de Thor qui emplissaient ses songes, le bleu de ses yeux semblant le questionner sans relâche, le harceler de mots qu'il n'entendait pas. Il voulait le voir. Lui qui n'avait plus aucun but s'en trouva un, et entreprit de le réaliser. Une nuit – si cet état perpétuel d'obscurité qui baignait son antre pouvait être partagé en un jour et une nuit – il s'y rendit.

Comme dans ses souvenirs, l'eau clapotait dans les fontaines des terrasses, retentissait à peine, faiblement, de l'autre côté des parois protectrices. Il se tenait droit, fier, le menton dignement levé, les yeux posés sur le corps musculeux allongé sur le lit. Doucement, silencieusement, mesurant l'appui de chacun de ses pas, il s'approcha, se pencha en avant. Ses genoux s'enfoncèrent dans le matelas tandis que, mi-rampant mi-ondulant, il se glissait au-dessus de celui qui avait été son frère.

-Thor-

Après plusieurs heures de lutte acharnée, Thor avait enfin trouvé le sommeil. Il dormait à présent plutôt tranquillement, bien que les cauchemars ne le guettent. Mais, au beau milieu de la nuit, quelque chose le perturba. Une aura, une présence. Endormi, il ne savait pas si cette étrange sensation était le fruit d'un de ses mauvais rêves, où si quelqu'un était bien là. Ce fut lorsqu'il sentit son matelas remuer sous lui qu'il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se retrouvant face à une grande silhouette sombre qui se tenait là, juste au dessus de lui. Dans un élan, il attrapa l'individu par les épaules et le retourna sur le lit, inversant leur positions

-Qui es tu ?!

La voix puissante du dieu du tonnerre brisa le silence nocturne de la chambre. Thor saisit l'inconnu par le col de son vêtement, pour porter son visage à la lumière lunaire et ainsi pouvoir sans doute l'identifier. Le faciès qu'il découvrit le tétanisa. Non, impossible. Il se donna une bonne claque mentale, ferma les yeux, les ouvrit à nouveau. Là, ces traits plutôt anguleux, ces lèvres fines et malignes, ces yeux verts brillants de malice, ces sourcils légèrement haussé qui lui donnaient cet air fier, et ces cheveux sombres et soyeux... Aucun doute. Il s'agissait bien de lui.

Secoué par ce face à face improbable, Thor eut de la peine à articuler ce nom qui lui transperçait le cœur:

-Lo... Loki ?...

Loki était mort, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Le blond pensa qu'il était devenu complètement fou, et pria pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un leurre créé par ses songes. Ce visage qui le hantait depuis ces trois moi, il était devant lui, plus vrai que jamais.

-Loki, mon frère... C'est bien toi ?

-Loki-

Dans son sommeil, Thor fronça les sourcils. Rêvait-il ? Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudain, la prunelle éclairée d'un éclat sauvage ; ses mains puissantes se refermèrent sur ses épaules tandis qu'il était brutalement retournée, se retrouvant les épaules clouées contre le matelas. Thor rugit.

-Qui es-tu ?

Et il l'attrapa par le col, le reprochant de son visage. Amusant. Thor était souvent amusant. Il vit ses sourcils se hausser, ses yeux s'écarquiller tandis qu'il le reconnaissait, balbutiant maladroitement son nom. Pas besoin d'acquiescer, c'était suffisamment clair comme cela. C'était bon d'entendre sa voix, même s'il en sourdait une peine profonde. Il crut pouvoir se flatter en espérant que c'était sa "mort" qui l'avait blessé, puis le souvenir de l'humaine le heurta. Non, il n'avait rien à voir dans tout ça ; tout ce qui devait lui importer, c'était de pouvoir la revoir. Son sourire fâna, mais il tenta de le maintenir, enroulant ses doigts autour des poignets de Thor, qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Le cuir commençait sérieusement à entraver sa trachée et, même s'il était capable de rester longtemps sans respirer, cette sensation n'était plaisante pour personne, surtout lorsqu'il est possible de l'éviter.

-Tu me fais mal.

-Thor

Il relâcha petit à petit son emprise sur son frère, affichant toujours un air abasourdi. Il porta sa main droite à la joue de Loki: celle-ci était chaude, et non pas froide et rigide comme se devait de l'être la peau d'un cadavre. Il était donc définitivement réel, et vivant. Son cœur bondit de joie dans sa poitrine, joie qu'il ne laissa pas pour autant apparaître sur son visage. Il était heureux de le revoir, mais il se demandait bien comment son jeune frère s'y était pris pour sortir du néant, et quels étaient ses intentions... Thor se stoppa net. « Ses intentions ? » comment pouvait-il soupçonner Loki d'avoir de mauvaises intentions alors qu'il venait de le retrouver après tant de chagrin ? Il avait pardonné les erreurs du dieu de la malice depuis bien longtemps, et s'était même rendu coupable d'avoir fait naître la jalousie et la haine dans son cœur. Thor soupira. Peu importait comment et pourquoi, à présent que son frère aimé lui avait été rendu. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage, et il redressa Loki pour l'étreindre.

-Par Odin ! Loki, tu es de retour... Tu ne peux savoir à quel point ta perte nous a accablé ici... Père et Mère vont être heureux de te revoir ! Si tu savais Loki, comme tu nous a manqué, à tous...

Il soupira de nouveau et donna une bonne frappe fraternelle dans le dos de son cadet qui restait immobile et silencieux.

-Loki-

Thor le releva et l'étreint, avant de lui assener une de ces bourrades amicales dont il pensait qu'elles étaient inoffensives mais qui en vérité vous démettaient au moins trois cervicales. Ses dires le réchauffèrent un peu, mais un goût âpre envahit en même temps son palais. Il leur avait manqué ? Ah, oui, vraiment ? Il aurait pu jurer qu'Odin n'avait pas versé une larme sur sa chute. Il n'en dit pas un mot cependant, et se contenta de poser sa main, tous doigts écartés, sur le torse nu de Thor. Lui ne reconnaitrait pas qu'ils lui avaient manqué, non, il ne s'abaisserait pas à ça.

Et puis toutes les pensées qui avaient attrait à autre chose que ce pour quoi il était venu s'évanouirent. Il se rapprocha de l'oreille de Thor, plissa les yeux, sourit, susurra.

-Je suis revenu te voir...

Il soupira doucement, se serrant contre le dieu de la foudre.

-Mais je ne vais pas rester.

Et il mordit le lobe qui se présentait à lui, avant de le lécher comme le ferait un petit animal qui a blessé son maître par maladresse. Mais il n'était pas un petit animal, et il ne faisait jamais, jamais rien par maladresse.

-Thor-

Surpris par le comportement de son frère, le blond s'écarta. Loki agissait de façon étrange pour le coup, et Thor sentit son échine frémir et son cœur frapper plus fort sous ses côtes. Il se ressaisit un peu, puis prit le visage du brun entre ses grandes mains avant de planter son regard dans le sien.

Comment ça, tu ne va pas rester ? Loki... tu vas rester ici, d'accord... Je ferai en sorte que tu ne te sente plus délaissé, pas comme avant, hein ? Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu vas rester maintenant, n'est ce pas ?...

Il ne le quittait pas du regard. Pendant qu'il parlait, ses yeux restaient plongés dans ceux de Loki, ces iris émeraude où luisait un éclat envoutant. Il lui avait tant manqué, plus jamais il ne voulait être séparé de lui. Ils avaient beau avoir traversé maintes querelles, Loki était son frère aimé, et l'incident de Midgard lui avait fait comprendre à quel point il souffrait. Il était décidé à panser les plaies de son cadet. À cet instant précis, Thor était prêt à tout lui concéder, tant qu'il restait avec lui.

Le dieu de la foudre caressa la joue de Loki du pouce.

-Reste, je t'en prie...

-Loki-

Il aurait du s'y attendre ; il n'était pas pris au sérieux. Sa tête entre les mains de Thor, il écouta distraitement les mots de celui-ci. Faire en sorte qu'il ne se sente plus délaissé ? C'était trop tard. Faisant tout son possible pour faire apparaître ses desseins sur son visage, il se lécha les lèvres lentement, dans un mouvement calculé, les faisant briller de salive, se les mordit, ne rompant jamais leur échange de regard. Il avait furieusement envie que Thor le désire, le désire comme lui le voulait ; il était las de cette considération fraternelle méprisable. Il voulait plus, beaucoup plus, et se faire appeler Frère ne lui suffirait certainement pas.

« Reste, je t'en prie... »

S'il avait dit qu'il ne restait pas, c'est qu'il ne resterait pas – quel mot n'avait-il pas compris là-dedans ? L'éclat franc des yeux bleus de son interlocuteur le frappèrent, et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Faiblesse ; cela ne changeait rien. Il se redressa, replia ses jambes sous lui et posa son index sur les lèvres de son frère avant de le forcer, par une pression douce mais qui interdisait toute résistance, à s'allonger à son tour. Avant qu'il ne puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit, lui poser quelque question, il se pencha sur lui et abaissa le pantalon qui couvrait les jambes du très fier fils d'Odin père, créateur de l'Univers, roi d'Asgard et vainqueur éternel de toute guerre.

Il rougit aussitôt à la vue de la virilité de son frère, tentant néanmoins de ne pas se laisser décontenancer.

-Contente-toi de ne pas parler.

Et ses doigts se refermèrent autour de la verge, avant que ses lèvres tremblantes ne les y rejoignent.

-Thor-

Absorbé par le visage de Loki, Thor se laissa faire et se coucha sans dire un mot. Son rythme cardiaque s'était encore accéléré. Son frère était si séduisant, tellement désirable, que le grand blond eut un instant honte de ressentir du désir pour lui. Ils n'étaient peut être pas frère de sang, mais l'éthique était la même, et il devait bien résister pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Sa stupeur fut grande lorsque son cadet entreprit de lui retirer son pantalon, seul vêtement qu'il portait pour dormir, dévoilant ses parties intimes. Il aurait voulut se ruer sur lui et lui arracher ses habits en réponse à ce qu'il considérait comme une provocation, mais il se trouva complètement paralysé face à lui, et se contentait de le fixer encore, la bouche entr'ouverte, les sourcil froncés. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Loki agissait comme ça, le désirait-il aussi ? Ou avait-il juste envie de se venger en l'humiliant, lui faisant ressentir toute l'indignité de cet acte ?

Il sortit brusquement de sa réflexion quand il sentit la main de Loki s'emparer de son sexe, ce qui lui arracha un grognement des plus viril. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais son jeune frère lui ordonna de ne pas parler. Il se surprit à lui obéir. Il pouvait bien savoir la suite des événements, il en était même sûr, et il avait, au fond de lui, envie que ça se produise. Si Loki devait de nouveau disparaître après cela, autant que leurs courtes retrouvailles aillent dans son sens. Il poussa un nouveau râle en sentant cette fois la bouche de son frère se poser sur sa virilité. La conscience de Thor le sommait de le repousser, de s'écarter, de donner une gifle bien mérité à son tortionnaire. Mais lui, il n'en avait pas envie. Il avait trop souffert pour pouvoir le repousser à nouveau, il ne le repousserait plus jamais. Vaincu, il passa sa main dans la chevelure sombre de Loki, l'incitant à continuer.

-Loki-

Il eut une fraction de seconde d'hésitation, mais c'était inutile. Déjà, ses lèvres se posaient sur le sexe de Thor qui, sous ses caresses précédentes, semblait s'être réveillé. Il entendit, comme dans une dimension lointaine, le grognement rauque de plaisir de son frère. En vérité, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il le laisse faire. Il aurait plutôt pensé qu'il se serait reçu plusieurs coups indignés, mais, après tout... N'était-il pas beaucoup mieux ainsi ? Aucun des deux ne prononça un mot : l'un devait obéir aux ordres du second, et le deuxième n'en avait de toutes façons pas envie.

Il clôt ses paupières et entrouvrit les lèvres : les petit baisers qu'il déposait légèrement sur la peau sensible se transformèrent en contacts humides, tandis que sa langue se mit à tracer les contours des veines, des reliefs. Il y sentait battre le pouls du dieu. Sensation ô combien délectable.

Son propre souffle s'était fait plus court – il haletait presque à présent, excité par la simple idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire – action pathétiquement corporelle. Si basse. Il ne valait pas mieux qu'un humain à ce moment-là, et pourtant... Pourtant, en sentant le plaisir de son frère qui, rappelons-le, était sensé être sa victime, il ne pouvait décemment envisager d'arrêter. Parce qu'il voulait le faire venir, le faire venir entre ses lèvres, le salir, le souiller, l'humilier, l'emplir de honte à l'idée d'avoir joui sur lui. Même s'il n'y avait pas que de ça.

Les doigts de Thor s'emparèrent de ses cheveux, appuyant sa tête pour l'encourager dans son entreprise. Comme pris de folie, il tendit le sexe entre ses doigts, et le prit dans sa bouche. Le membre était à présent gonflé, parcouru de frémissements. D'une taille effarante. Il serra les gencives autour de la peau délicate, sa langue en taquinant les recoins plus sensibles. Il avait chaud, terriblement chaud, et il suçait, léchait, savourait presque désespérément le sexe de sa victime.

-Thor-

-Ah !... L... Loki...

Son frère lui procurait beaucoup de plaisir. À tel point qu'il en avait honte. Loki était doué, et il rougit à cette pensée. Il savait aussi qu'il n'allait surement pas tarder à craquer et à le renverser sur les draps pour le faire sien, il en mourrait d'envie et se contrôlait difficilement. Afin de résister, il ferma les yeux et serra fort son poing sur les cheveux du brun, qui était passé à la vitesse supérieur, suçant sa verge tendue avec appétit. Si bien que les hanches du dieu blond commençaient à onduler doucement, témoignant une fois de plus de son excitation.

Son bas ventre était brûlant et tout ses muscles était tendus à l'extrême, il sentait bien qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Encore quelques minute, et Thor se cambra violemment avant de jouir au fond de la bouche de Loki, poussant un long râle de plaisir. Il resta un instant tendu, la main toujours posé sur la tête de son frère, haletant. Puis, d'un élan, il se retira et renversa de nouveau son cadet sur le matelas avant de le recouvrir de son corps imposant et de l'embrasser avec férocité, dévorant ses lèvres souillées de semence, leur donnant quelques coups de dents maladroits et voraces qui demandaient avidement l'accès à sa langue.

-Loki-

Loki dut reprendre sa respiration plusieurs fois, peinant à concilier mouvements de la bouche et besoin naturel d'oxygène. Les doigts de Thor resserrèrent leur prise dans ses cheveux ; ses hanches s'agitèrent, poussant plus encore au fond de sa gorge. Enfin, avec un râle sourd, il se rendit. Le sperme coula sur sa langue, emplit sa bouche, atteignant le palais, et lui ne savait que faire. Il eut un mouvement de recul, et un filet de liquide épais glissa de son menton en même temps que le sexe fatigué retombait contre les cuisses de son propriétaire. Comme horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire – et surtout incrédule – il s'essuya la bouche de la main, fixant ses doigts avec stupeur ; il avala ce qui restait sur sa langue, faisant de son mieux pour conserver son air digne. Même si cela ne rimait à rien dans de telles conditions ; ou peut-être justement car cela avait toute son importance. C'était fait ; c'était stupide, ça n'avait mené à rien, ni lui ni Thor. Il pensa repartir. Thor l'en empêcha et, dans un mouvement brusque, il se retrouva de nouveau allongé, un corps musclé au-dessus de lui, le visage fou, l'écume aux lèvres. Il l'embrassait.

Que faire ? Il avait perdu toute notion de réflexion. Il n'était plus vraiment sur de ce qui se passait, mais il savait que ce n'est pas comme cela que ça aurait du se produire. Il gémit tant bien que mal entre leurs lèvres emmêlées, ses ongles se plantant dans les muscles des épaules de Thor. Il avait beaucoup trop chaud pour que cela ne soit pas de mauvaise augure ; et il savait surtout que jamais il ne ferait pas le poids face à Thor. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, leurs lèvres se manquaient. Leurs langues se rejoignirent comme par hasard, et il perdit à nouveau le compte de sa respiration. Il n'était déjà plus que halètements.

-Thor-

Loki avait beau essayer de garder une expression neutre sur son visage, Thor avait réussi à capter la surprise dans son regard. Oui, c'était bien le regard qu'il arborait lorsque qu'un de ses plans malicieux prenait une tournure qui lui échappait. Loki agissait donc toujours par calcul, c'était bien lui... Mais ceci mit le dieu du tonnerre en colère, lui qui s'était ainsi retrouvé victime de sa machination des plus perverses. Il allait sans attendre lui rendre la pareille, et lui montrer l'erreur qu'il avait fait de le provoquer de cette manière.

-Ce n'est pas... ce que tu voulais ?

Il fondit à nouveau sur sa bouche pour la ravager de baisers, répondant aux appels bestiaux du désir. Loki avait planté ses ongle dans son dos, et Thor ne s'en sentait que plus excité. Il plongea ensuite dans son cou, afin de le marquer, tandis que ses mains se hâtaient de défaire les vêtements sophistiqués du brun.

-Si tu as l'intention de me laisser encore, autant que je te sente comme je ne t'ai jamais senti...

Tout ses gestes étaient animés par la fureur d'avoir été abusé par son frère, le désespoir de le perdre à nouveau, et l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi étrange, jamais tant de sentiments contradictoires ne s'étaient bousculé ainsi en lui. Mais c'était, sur le moment, le seul moyen de mettre fin à la tristesse occasionnée pendant ces trois mois interminables, et à cette folle rage que Loki venait de déclencher.

-Loki-

Thor avait compris, cela semblait évident. Peut-être pas tout, mais au moins que ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait dans l'espoir de provoquer sa honte. Sa bouche fut de nouveau prise d'assaut par celle de Thor, avant que celui-ci n'incline la tête et que ses dents se referment autour de son cou. Il s'efforça de ne pas gémir de déplaisir, se mordant les lèvres, les yeux plissées, les joues rouges. Tout à coup, les mains de Thor furent sur lui – sur son torse, ses épaules, son ventre – et il sentit son vêtement glisser loin de sa peau, être projeté plus loin.

Thor n'était plus la victime ; il avait su reprendre les rênes en main. Et lui était à sa merci, situation ô combien dérangeante pour le dieu assoiffé d'indépendance qu'il était. Des souvenirs remontèrent à la surface de son esprit. Il savait combien Thor était musclé, mais le voir ainsi, au-dessus de lui, était autrement plus impressionnant. Et excitant. Il sentit une chaleur indésirable entre ses jambes, et devina que son sexe s'était également éveillé. Il en eut la nausée ; il feula, tenta de se débattre, griffa le dos de Thor en lui assenant un coup de genou au ventre, qui ne sembla pas le gêner outre mesure.

Il était torse nu – un abdomen que peu pouvaient se vanter d'avoir vu non dissimulé sous des épaisseurs de cuir et de tissu, de métal ou d'enchantements. Mais ce n'était pas nouveau pour Thor, comme il n'était pas nouveau pour Loki de voir celui de son frère. Ou plutôt non, la comparaison n'était pas la bonne. Thor avait toujours eu la vilaine manie de retirer ses vêtements pour exhiber ses pectoraux à qui le voulait bien. Tandis que lui ; son corps maigre lui faisait honte : jamais il n'avait trouvé en lui l'homme viril qu'il aurait voulu montrer à son père.

-Thor-

Loki commençait à perdre son sang froid, ce qui provoqua chez son frère aîné, un sentiment de satisfaction. Jamais il ne l'avais imaginé dans cette situation, mais le voir ainsi lui plaisait, et à présent qu'il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas lié par le sang, il s'en considérait un peu pardonné. Il se débarrassa des derniers vêtement qui couvraient le corps chétif de Loki, et laissa ses mains partir à la découverte de son être. Il était beau. Il n'avait jamais développé ses muscles, malgré les entrainements, et sa peau restait toujours blanche et nette, même sous le grand Soleil asgardien. Il était longiligne, et arborait des formes androgynes - toujours cachées sous son complexe attirail de cuir et de tissus – et cela plaisait à Thor, qui ne s'en sentit que plus puissant.

Il répondit aux attaques de griffes du plus jeune par des morsures dans son cou et sur ses épaules, laissant des traces qui resteraient bien plusieurs jours. Puis il se glissa entre ses cuisses, l'empêchant de lui donner d'autres coups et ses frotta doucement contre son entrejambe, lui faisant sentir sa nouvelle excitation, et stimulant un peu plus le sexe du brun qui se durcissait doucement.

-Ca te plait, Loki ?...

Il lui avait murmuré cela de la façon la plus sensuelle qu'il avait pu, et l'embrassa sur la joue, puis retraça sa mâchoire de baisers, avant de remonter sur ses lèvres rougies et gonflées par les précédents baisers pleins de dureté.

-Réponds moi, Loki...

-Loki-

Il perdait tout contrôle et, à présent, le seul contact des mains de Thor sur lui le laissait palpitant, le regard perdu. Ce dernier s'établit entre ses cuisses, avec l'attitude du maître qui prend possession de sa chose. Et la chose, c'était lui, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

D'autant plus que le guerrier entreprit de se frotter contre lui, peau contre peau, sexe contre sexe. Il était redevenu dur comme fer et Loki, malgré sa répugnance, se devait d'avouer qu'il atteignait le même stade. La friction le fit gémir, gémissement qu'il tenta d'étouffer et qui sonna comme un soupir autrement plus lascif que ce qu'il n'aurait voulu.

-Ça te plaît, Loki ? Réponds-moi...

La voix était douce, grave, un peu rauque, soufflée tout contre son oreille – atrocement excitante; Quelle humiliation, quelle frustration ! Il fut de nouveau embrassé, ses lèvres de nouveau torturées. Il avait envie de pleurer, envie de crier. Et cependant, tout ce qu'il put laisser échapper furent des halètements brefs et plaintifs, et il grogna.

-N-Non...Tais-toi ! … Nnn...

L'une de ses mains, défense inutile, continuait vainement d'essayer d'écarter Thor de lui, tandis que l'autre avait rejoint son menton, tentant d'éloigner les dents du dieu de la foudre de sa chair irritée. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un simple humain à la merci de ses plaisirs charnels, et c'était horriblement déroutant.

-Thor-

La réponse négative de Loki le fit sourire: il n'était pas vraiment décidé à se laisser aller. Il attrapa la main qui tenter de repousser son visage, et l'embrassa, lécha ses longs doigts fins, mordilla son poignet. La peau du brun était vraiment toute fine, et étrangement, il se serait trouvé capable de la qualifier de sucrée. Thor accéléra le rythme de ses hanches, l'envie de pénétrer son frère devenant de plus en plus prononcée. Mais il ne devait pas céder trop vite, le but n'était pas non plus de traumatiser Loki, pas après l'avoir retrouvé. Il voulait qu'il prenne du plaisir, créer un nouveau lien, bien plus profond qu'avant.

-Pourtant, ton corps, lui, il aime ça...

Il lui sourit, un sourire qui se voulait aimant et rassurant, puis glissa sa main gauche jusqu'aux fesses de Loki, les caressa, les malaxa: elles étaient douces et fermes et donnaient très envie de mordre dedans. Cette idée élargit son sourire.

Thor posa son front sur celui de Loki, et ses cheveux blonds vinrent chatouiller les joues de ce dernier. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux à nouveau- il les aimait vraiment, ces yeux émeraude - et se délecta de voir leur éclat changer au fur et à mesure qu'il se frottait à lui avec plus de langueur. Il profita du fait que Loki soit complètement captivé par son regard, pour glisser ses doigts entre les deux lobes de chair que formaient ses fesses, et alla caresser l'orifice délicat qui s'y trouvait, et qui se contracta immédiatement sous son toucher.

-Loki-

Quand il sentit que ses doigts étaient embrassés et léchés, Loki perdit pied pour de bon. La friction entre ses jambes s'intensifiait, et pourtant Thor ne tentait rien de plus. Cela avait de quoi le rendre fou, bien qu'il préférât se tuer plutôt que de l'avouer. Sa voix le fascinait, même s'il commençait à ne plus en discerner les mots. Une main se posa sur ses fesses, le faisant frémir – elle alla jusqu'à le palper ! - mais Thor, bien qu'il ait été furieux au début, avait retrouvé son sourire rassurant. Il était bien trop gentil.

Thor posa le front contre le sien, et ils se fixèrent un instant. Loki réalisa presque aussitôt que cela le faisait loucher – il ne pensa rien d'autre à ce moment – et détourna les yeux. Il était persuadé qu'il devait afficher un air pitoyable, et ne serait-ce que risquer de se voir dans le reflet des yeux de Thor était suffisant... Que Thor même puisse le voir était incommensurable.

Et tout à coup, sans avertissement aucun, il sentit un doigts effleurer cet endroit-là, cette parcelle de peau privée que même le corps cache naturellement entre deux croissants de chair. Un frisson lui traversa l'échine et tout son corps se tendit, contractant chacun ses muscles.

-Thor...

Un soupir échappé, malheureux ! Il perdait la tête. Il voulait que tout s'arrête, là, maintenant, que l'on n'en parle plus. Et en même temps... Il en voulait plus. Dans une dernière tentative pour récupérer les rênes qui lui avaient échappés, il agrippa les cheveux de Thor et ramena son visage à lui, léchant ses lèvres, les mordant. Même s'il perdait la bataille, il pouvait essayer de lui faire croire le contraire. Le persuader que tout était sous contrôle. _Se _persuader que tout était sous contrôle.

-Thor-

La réaction de son frère lorsqu'il avait posé ses doigts sur cet endroit si sensible et intime le ravit : sentir ainsi son corps frêle se tendre sous lui, et sa chair secrète palpiter d'excitation faillit bien le faire perdre tout contrôle.

-Thor...

Cette voix, lascive à souhait lui fit pousser un soupir d'envie, qui fut brutalement coupé lorsque Loki attrapa ses cheveux pour s'attaquer à ça bouche. Ce comportement n'étonna pas Thor ; il s'en serait même douté ! Même lorsqu'une situation lui échappait, Loki devait toujours montrer qu'il en gardait un peu le contrôle, et qu'il pouvait encore faire ce qu'il voulait. C'était une question de fierté, bien que cela se montre bien trop souvent vain.

Cet assaut qu'il avait lancé contre ses lèvres émoustilla le dieu qui lui rendit ses coups avec à la fois la douceur et la brutalité qui lui étaient naturelles, empoignant sa nuque avec force pour l'empêcher de fuir. Le combat se transforma petit à petit en baiser passionné, et Thor en profita pour faire pénétrer un doigt dans le corps de Loki. Il fut surpris par la chaleur et l'étroitesse en lui, mais ne se gêna pas pour y entrer bien profondément.

-Loki-

La main de Thor l'imita, et empoigna fermement sa nuque, annihilant toute tentative de refus. Ils se mordaient, se blessaient langue et lèvres, et leur baiser n'en finissait pas. Aucun des deux ne semblait plus vouloir respirer, mais le son de leurs grognements et soupirs indiquait le contraire. Sur leur palais, le goût du sang de l'autre, incroyable aphrodisiaque.

Et l'intrusion se fit, contact parfaitement indésirable, le faisant rompre le baiser pour gémir et tenter de repousser Thor. Il se sentit se contracter autour du doigt. Le blond musculeux n'avait que faire de ses mouvement mécontents, et Loki sentit la deuxième phalange pénétrer à l'intérieur de lui, coupant sa respiration et sa voix. Il happait l'air comme un poisson hors de l'eau, plantant de nouveau ses ongles dans la peau du cou de Thor en espérant qu'il abandonnerait son projet inutile.

Ce n'était pas à proprement parler douloureux, non, le doigt n'était pas assez épais pour lui causer de réelle souffrance. Mais c'était humiliant, et désagréable, rien du plaisir que l'on peu s'imaginer. Et malgré cela, il était excité. Par le souffle chaud de Thor sur sa peau, par l'idée de ce qui se produisait entre eux. Et même si son anus rejetait l'intrusion, se crispant au contact, son sexe lui restait dressé, provoqué par les frictions contre celui de Thor.

Il glissa la main entre leurs deux ventres, et referma ses doigts sur leurs deux membres frémissants ; et il frotta de bas-en-haut, de haut-en-bas, ses yeux roulant de plaisir dans ses orbites, voulant faire oublier à Thor ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté et qui répugnait toute rémission.

-Thor-

Une fois de plus, Loki tenta de le repousser, sans succès. Il gratifia sa joue d'un nouveau baiser rassurant et poussa un grognement en sentant la main de son frère venir caresser leur sexe. Bien que l'initiative vienne de son plein gré, sa main était tremblante et peu sûre d'elle, et le grand blond ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela adorable.

Avec son doigt toujours en lui, il commença de lents vas-et-viens, habituant petit à petit son corps à ses mouvements qui lui étaient inconnus. Il agitait son index avec application, de peur de lui faire mal, de le griffer par inadvertance. Et au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements, Thor sentait l'entrée de chair se détendre et l'accepter un peu plus. Il sourit, et se hâta d'y mettre un second doigt, avec tout autant de douceur que pour le premier. Loki tenta de les expulser, mais l'aîné ne lui cédait pas, et continuait de s'enfoncer.

-Loki, détends-toi...

Il lui murmura une fois de plus ces mots à l'oreille, sachant qu'ils auraient de l'effet, et commença des mouvements de ciseaux avec ses doigts, tout en continuant de remuer des hanches sous les caresses de la main du plus jeune. Il se délectait d'ailleurs d'entendre les sons de ce derniers, qui devenaient de plus en plus intenses et excité, et qui ne manquaient pas d'être plutôt communicatifs.

-Loki-

C'était insupportable. Tout était insupportable. Cette chaleur, ces soupirs, cette excitation qui montait de leurs corps superposés, ce sentiment d'impuissance nauséeuse à laquelle il finissait cependant par s'abandonner. Incapable de résister éternellement, il avait fini par se détendre pour tenter d'oublier le doigt en lui. Mais cela n'avait fait qu'inviter Thor à le frotter en lui, déposant sur sa joue un baiser comme une excuse, comme une demande. À peine commençait-il à se faire à la présence en lui qu'il en sentit un deuxième franchir le passage, et il se raidit de nouveau, incapable de les accepter.

Ses caresses sur leurs membres se faisaient de plus en plus désordonnées, appuyant ici sur l'extrémité, effleurant là cette veine gonflée... Et cela n'avait détourné en rien Thor de ce qu'il avait en tête. Se détendre ? Belle idée. Et pourtant, la voie grave était rassurante, apaisante. Il voulait lui faire confiance, mais non, ce n'était pas aussi simple. Les doigts en lui entamèrent des mouvements étranges, chacun allant dans une direction différente ; il en frémissait. Des gémissements désespérés, tels ceux d'un enfant fiévreux qui ne supporte plus sa fatigue, coulaient d'entre ces lèvres, mais sa fièvre était autrement plus torride qu'un simple mal hivernal.

Il sentait avec horreur les muscles de son anus se détendre et souhaiter la bienvenue aux sensation nouvelle ; il en rougit de honte. Cependant, dans la brume qui emplissait son cerveau, il se réjouissait d'être trop embrouillé pour entendre les sons qui, plus bas, devaient résonner. Il entendait à peine le souffle court et rauque de Thor, et cela suffisait déjà amplement.

Alors que rien ne l'expliquait, il eut comme un haut-le-cœur, et éjacula, faisant de ce fait augmenter ses gémissement plaintifs. Il planta ses dents dans l'une des épaules de Thor, refusant de lui montrer les larmes d'appréhension qui commençaient à perler dans ses yeux.

-Thor-

Soudain, Thor sentit Loki se raidir d'un coup sous lui, et mordre férocement son épaule: il venait de jouir. Il serra les dents sous la morsure et grogna, avant de retirer ses doigts de l'anus de son frère. C'était le moment pour lui de s'emparer de son corps, une bonne fois pour toutes. Il se saisit donc des hanches de son partenaire et les éleva un peu, les plaçant à la hauteur qui lui permettrait de le pénétrer. Le dieu se plaça bien confortablement entre les cuisses de Loki, soupira un coup, et commença à le pénétrer de sa verge, plus gonflée et désireuse que jamais. Il était difficile d'entrer, l'entrée de chair étant vraiment étroite et peu lubrifiée, mais il réussit tout de même à s'introduire. Tout au long de cette délicate opération, il retenait son souffle, guettant le moindre gémissement, le moindre geste de son frère. Il ne voulait absolument pas le blesser, et l'angoisse de le faire lui tordit un peu le ventre.

Toujours en progressant dans la pénétration, il prit Loki tout contre lui et le serra de ses bras puissants, avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou pour y flairer son odeur, délicieusement mêlée de phéromones: elle lui retournait le cerveau, l'enivrait, et bientôt, ce fut à lui de pousser des gémissements plus que des râles, rejoignant ainsi ceux de son cadet.

-Loki-

Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions que déjà, Thor soulevait ses hanches et se redressait plus sur ses genoux. Il mit quelques instants à saisir, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Pas un mot ne lui échappa – il regarda son frère approcher son sexe, soupirer, l'appuyer... Il se cambra, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Un étrange gémissement sourd résonna dans sa gorge. Il avait mal ; c'était bien trop gros pour lui.

Thor cependant était doux, délicat, patient. Il ne s'enfonçait que lentement et précautionneusement, et il était perceptible qu'il restait attentif au moindre de ses signes de douleur. Mais jamais, il en était sur, il ne s'arrêterait pour autant. Loki ferma les yeux, serra les dents.

-A...A-attends...Nnh – ah !

Chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression de se détendre assez pour ne plus ressentir de douleur, l'espace libéré encourageait le membre à s'enfoncer plus. Il avait la ferme impression qu'il allait se déchirer. Comment quiconque pouvait prendre plaisir à une chose pareille ?!

Thor le prit contre lui, le serrant. Leurs odeurs se mêlèrent – il entendait Thor qui, lui aussi, s'était mis à gémir. De plaisir. Cette pensée sur le coup le fit se détendre tant qu'avec le poids de son corps, il s'empala lui-même, doucement, sur la verge gonflée de son frère, faisant se renverser sa tête en arrière dans un cri silencieux. Son sexe ne s'était pas retendu après son éjaculation – la douleur était trop éprouvante, l'inconfort trop important. Il embrassa les cheveux de son frère, priant pour que tout cela passe au plus vite. Et malgré tout...

-Je vais bien... Je vais bien...

Souffla-t-il, comme un encouragement aux assauts de Thor.

-Thor-

Entendre la voix de Loki le fit frémir, car bien que ses mots lui ne lui disent le contraire, ils sentait bien qu'il avait mal, et décida de stopper un instant sa progression pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer, et saisit son sexe mou pour le caresser. Puis, il vint l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse qu'il put, cajolant sa langue de la sienne. Il avait envie de lui dire quelque chose, des mots qu'il ne se rappelait pas lui avoir dit un jour. « Je t'aime ». Il mourrait d'envie de lui dire à ce moment là. Mais quel sens pourrait-il alors donner à cette phrase ? Comment l'aimait-il ? Comme un frère chéri ou comme un amant ? Il fut troublé un instant puis chassa cette idée de son esprit. Il ne lui dirait pas tout de suite, il ne pouvait pas prévoir la réaction de son cadet. Il se contenta donc de l'embrasser, encore et encore, de caresser son sexe, et ses hanches.

-Je peux... continuer ?

Il crevait d'envie de continuer, de bouger en lui, de s'enfoncer au plus profond de son être, de l'entendre crier de plaisir et de le voir jouir à nouveau. Mais il n'avait pas envie de le forcer, et préférait obtenir son feu vert. Attendant la réponse, il prit le temps de contempler le visage de Loki, tordu à la fois de douleur et de désir, une expression toute nouvelle qu'il était le seul à pouvoir admirer.

-Loki-

C'était un peu comme si une boule de fourrure s'était nichée au creux de sa gorge – elle obstruait sa respiration sans pour autant l'étouffer. Sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi – il venait de lui dire qu'il allait bien – Thor arrêta son avancée. Et se mit à caresser son sexe, qui réagit presque aussitôt, frémissant.

Loki haletait. Parce qu'il en avait envie. Cela le tuait de le reconnaître, plus encore que la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir, mais il _voulait _Thor, en lui, le ravageant, le faisant crier, le déchirant s'il le fallait. Même s'il le savait trop gentil pour ça. Le pensait trop gentil. Et il l'embrassait, l'embrassait, le caressait, le cajolant, ne faisant rien pour améliorer sa respiration saccadée, mais c'était bon, atrocement bon.

Et pas assez. Quand Thor, presque suppliant, lui demanda s'il pouvait recommencer, il hocha la tête, crispant son anus en guise d'invitation... Quoi qu'il ne sut pas quel effet cela produirait. Après tout, jamais, jamais il ne s'était retrouvé dans une telle situation.

La douleur s'était calmée, même si elle sourdait encore parfois. Ses paupières papillonnèrent, ses yeux se posèrent sur la peau de Thor marquée de traces de dents. Lui aussi devait en être couvert.

-Vas-y... S'il te plaît, maintenant.

-Thor-

Sans attendre une seconde plus, il continua donc à amener ses hanches vers Loki, le pénétrant de plus en plus, et gémit de nouveau. La pression qui régnait dans le corps de Loki enserrait son sexe et le rendit fou. Puis, cédant au désir et à l'appel éternel du plaisir, il commença ses vas-et-viens, ondulant des hanches, les cognant aux fesses de son frère qui gémissait lui aussi. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir, il n'en revenait pas. Il accéléra encore un peu ses mouvements, cherchant toujours plus en plus de plaisir, et sentant que l'anus de Loki le laissait faire, détendu. Thor continuait d'ailleurs de le masturber, suivant le rythme de ses hanches, et se pencha sur son torse pour le picorer de baiser. Il s'attarda un instant sur les mamelon durci du brun, et les suçota doucement, recouvrant la peau pâle de petits frissons. Il les mordilla un peu aussi, liant comme toujours la douceur à la brutalité, sachant pertinemment que son frère appréciait cela.

Thor retourna ensuite à l'assaut de son cou, et y fit apparaître un nouveau suçon, énorme et rouge, près de la jugulaire.

-Loki-

Sous les coups de reins, Loki ne put plus retenir ses gémissements. La main de Thor sur son sexe faisait son effet... Et ses lèvres sur ses mamelons l'avaient excité plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Sa peau en frémissait encore. Son abdomen était parcouru de spasmes incontrôlés et incontrôlables à mesure que le plaisir montait en lui. Parce que oui, comme une vague à marée haute, infinie, constante, le plaisir montait en lui. Doucement, tout doucement. Pas assez pour que ce soit cela qui le fasse gémir, et cependant... Son cou le piquait, là où Thor l'avait embrassé.

Tout à coup, l'extrémité du sexe de Thor s'appuya contre un morceau de chair... Il cria, musela aussitôt sa bouche de sa main. Cri de surprise et de plaisir. C'était bon. Il serra plus les épaules de Thor entre ses bras, tendu à l'extrême. Trop surprenant, il en était redevenu crispé, bien que le plaisir le détendait presque aussitôt. Le contact se fit de nouveau, et un second cri lui échappa, moins fort mais plus franc.

Il en voulait plus. Il tenta de bouger les hanches. Trop gênant ; et pourtant il essaya. Difficile en même temps que les mouvements de Thor. La lumière papillonnait devant ses yeux.

-Thor, nh... Thor ! Ahn... Ahhhh...

Les dents serrées, la mâchoires crispée, le ventre qui se remplit de sensations délicieuses. Le ventre qui se remplit de lui, jusqu'à en exploser. Thor en lui. C'était bon. Ses yeux étaient beaux, bleus comme jamais. Et il savait qu'il allait repartir. S'il avait mal, ce n'était plus en bas, mais là, au creux de sa poitrine, au fin fond de cet organe palpitant que l'on appelait cœur. Il voulait pleurer, mais sa fierté l'en empêchait. Et pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Ce n'était rien, rien du tout. Il était bien au-dessus de tout ça. Il allait partir et rien ne l'empêcherait, pas même lui, en lui, sur lui, partout.

-Thor-

Thor sursauta en entendant soudainement Loki pousser un cri de plaisir et se cambrer brusquement contre lui. Il poussa lui aussi un gémissement plus fort que les autres, l'orifice de chair s'étant resserré autour de sa verge, et une vague brûlante de plaisir envahi son bas-ventre. N'en revenant pas du plaisir qu'il venait d'éprouver, il donna a son partenaire un langoureux coup de hanche qui eut pour résultat de le faire crier à nouveau. Un cri magnifique qui recouvrit l'échine de Thor de petits frissons. Il n'avait jamais entendu la voix de son frère sur une telle intonation, et celle ci avait eut pour effet de faire monter son désir en flèche. Haletant, il lâcha le sexe de Loki et se saisit pleinement de ses hanches, avant de donner des coups plus rapides et puissants, coups incontrôlables et avides de l'antre bouillonnante du dieu brun. Thor était complètement fou de ce corps qu'il ravageait, et il avait envie de s'y enfoncer encore plus, et d'entendre ces doux cris et gémissements s'en échapper. Il avait très envie de jouir, mais il se retenait au mieux, il n'en avait pas fini, il voulais encore explorer Loki, aussi bien son être que ses réactions.

Sans prévenir, le dieu de la foudre se retira, retourna son compagnon sur le ventre, d'un seul tour de bras, et lui agrippa de nouveau les hanches pour le pénétrer de nouveau. Là, dans cette posture, il pouvait aller encore plus profondément, et caresser avec plus d'intensité la prostate qui faisant tant couiner Loki. Une de ses mains retourna d'ailleurs à l'attaque du sexe de ce dernier, bien décidée à rendre le jeune homme également fou de plaisir.

Cette position permis à Thor d'observer un autre angle du corps de son frère-amant, se retrouvant face à un dos souple et à une nuque longue et fine, encore vierge de toute marque. Sa blancheur n'était qu'un appel aux baisers et aux morsures, et le blond s'empressa d'y apposer la trace de ses dents – comme le faisaient les grands fauves sur leurs petits - , avant de lécher tendrement la rougeur, en profitant pour enfouir son nez dans la chevelure noire et y sentir une nouvelle fois l'odeur alléchante de Loki.

-Loki-

Alors qu'il gémissait encore quelque instants auparavant, c'étaient des cris qui à présent franchissaient ses lèvres. Des cris d'extase. La douleur n'avait pas disparu, non – ç'aurait été trop beau – mais elle était masquée par le plaisir qui l'emplissait. Comme si Thor l'avait lui aussi senti, il avait redoublé d'effort, délaissant son sexe pour s'enfoncer plus encore, à grands coups sauvages, en lui. Et alors que rien ne le prévoyait, Thor se retira de lui. Un grognement de déception franchit la barrière de ses dents, sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher.

Et presque aussitôt, dans un coup de reins puissants, Thor le pénétrait de nouveau sur toute sa longueur, faisant s'affaisser ses bras sous lui, son menton heurtant le matelas. Il serra les doigts sur les draps, et hoqueta quand la main de son frère revint à la tache sur sa verge. Un brusque frottement contre la paroi sensible le fit crier de nouveau, cri qui s'étouffa dans le lit, qu'il tentait à présent de mordre, tandis que Thor marquait son dos et sa nuque de morsures, les léchant ensuite. Il sentit finalement son visage s'enfouir dans son cou, son nez frotter la peu sensible qu'il venait de mordre. Son souffle le chatouillait, faisant redoubler la chaleur de son corps. Les mouvements qui se produisaient gagnaient en force et en brutalité – ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas.

Les doigts de Thor effleurèrent l'extrémité de son sexe, déclenchant un long frisson tout le long de son corps, tandis que son anus y répondait par petites crispations successives, intensifiant plus encore le contact du sexe de Thor contre son rectum. Dans un dernier cri à demi ravalé, il se répandit sur les draps, fermant les yeux de honte, bénissant Thor pour avoir eu l'idée de le retourner dos à lui, bien que cette position fasse augmenter les contacts embarrassants.

-Thor-

Il continuait d'embrasser le cou de Loki lorsque se dernier se cambra pour jouir à nouveau, ce qui entraina sa propre jouissance. Il appuya violemment ses hanches contre les fesses du plus jeune, déversant toute sa semence au fond de lui, poussant un long râle rauque. Il resta un moment tendu, puis se relâcha, la respiration chaotique et se colla au dos de Loki sans pour autant se retirer. Il souffla près de son oreille, qu'il lécha, avant de faire descendre ses lèvres dans son cou et de le picorer de petits baisers. Son cœur frappait à tout rompre et il pouvait sentir celui de son partenaire à travers son pouls hâtif qui battait sous sa peau. Thor passa une main sous lui, caressa son ventre et remonta sur son torse qu'il gratifia de caresses. Puis, tout doucement, il se retira, soupirant de regret quant à quitter ce corps qui fut si accueillant, et retourna Loki pour pouvoir de nouveau voir son visage. Celui ci était rouge, les lèvres gonflées et luisante de salive, les yeux larmoyants... il était vraiment beau.

Pour le laisser se reprendre plus aisément, il se plaça à ses côtés et caressa sa joue.

-Loki...

Il le regarda un instant, les mots suspendus au bords de ses lèvres, puis lui embrassa la tempe d'un Loki encore haletant.

-Loki, je t'aime...

Priant à moitié pour que son frère n'ait pas entendu ce qu'il s'était tant retenu de dire et qui le gênait tant, il déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres tremblantes.

-Loki-

La sensation étrange du sperme en lui le fit s'étouffer de surprise, de ressentiment et d'humiliation, fit redoubler ses halètements. Tous les deux s'effondrèrent sur le côté, le sexe de Thor toujours en lui, tressautant encore à peine pour rendre quelques dernières perles de semence. La langue de son aîné vint lui chatouiller l'oreille, puis la nuque, sur laquelle il planta de petits baisers, agitant sa peau de frissons. Leurs deux cœurs battaient la chamade, à contre-temps l'un de l'autre. Thor, dans un mouvement de recul, se retira de lui et le retourna. Les deux actions simultanées laissèrent Loki tremblant, et il ne réalisa pas immédiatement que Thor contemplait son visage ; il ne voulait pas le savoir.

Se retrouver sur le dos, les jambes légèrement écartés par inadvertance, provoqua l'écoulement du sperme par son anus détendu. Il rougit de honte en le sentant, poisseux, glisser le long de l'une de ses cuisses jusqu'au matelas. Les lèvres de Thor déposèrent un baiser sur sa tempe, et il entendit...

Il se redressa immédiatement ; la tête lui tourna, mais il ignora son malaise.

-Je dois partir.

Pourquoi maintenant ? Il n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui dise ça... Il tenta de se relever pour ramasser ses vêtements, mais son corps engourdi et douloureux l'en empêchait. Il devait faire l'insensible, ou même celui qui n'avait pas entendu. Il pourrait partir nu, mais pour aller où ? Dans son état... Assis sur le bord du lit, il contempla la paume de ses mains, perdu dans ses pensées et la douleur lancinante entre ses reins.

-Thor-

Thor se redressa immédiatement quand Loki tenta de se lever. Il le vit pris d'un vertige, incapable de se mettre debout. Le blond se hissa donc jusqu'à lui et posa une main calme sur son épaule, l'incitant à ne pas trop s'agiter, avant de se coller contre lui.

-Reste encore un peu, Loki, je t'en prie...

Il embrassa doucement l'épaule menue de son frère et soupira, un soupir triste qui lui serra le cœur. Thor ne voulait pas que Loki parte, pas tout de suite. Il voulait encore le cajoler, s'excuser encore et encore auprès de lui, de ne pas avoir été le grand frère qu'il aurait du être, le suppliant de l'accepter à ses côtés.

-Loki, reste... reste au moins jusqu'au lever du jour. Reste avec moi. Mon frère, je t'aime...

Il redit ces mots. Mais ils n'avait pas le même ton que tout à l'heure, juste après l'amour, murmurés à l'oreille. Ils étaient redevenu frères, non plus amants.

Thor passa sa main sur la nuque de son frère et la massa doucement, attendant une réponse positive de sa part, le ventre tordu d'appréhension à l'idée de le voir s'éloigner à nouveau, de ne plus jamais le retrouver.

-Loki-

-On se reverra... Mais je ne reste pas.

Il reviendrait surement, oui, ne serait-ce que pour cette fièvre torride qui les embraserait tous les deux. Mais il lui était encore difficile de supporter le ton fraternel et protecteur de Thor, bien que celui-ci ne pense pas à mal. Ils étaient frères sûrement, sinon de sang au moins de lait, et ils avaient gagné en cette nuit un lien plus fort encore, bien qu'il ne le désirât pas au premier abord.

Il enfila la tunique qui traînait à ses pieds, embarrassé tout à coup par l'étroitesse du vêtement, s'empressa de rechercher son pantalon de cuir, commença à l'enfiler. Il se retourna vers Thor, plongea dans ses yeux une dernière fois, et se pencha sur son visage pour lui mordre la lèvre. Il aurait aimé le marquer plus, que toute la cour se demande la raison de ses traces. Alors que les seules morsures qu'il conserverait se camoufleraient aisément, ne serait-ce qu'en portant un haut à col un peu serré.

En vérité, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de repartir, pas envie de retrouver cette terre aride qui lui servait de refuge. Pas envie de s'éloigner de l'eau des fontaines, de la lueur de la lune, du rire des servantes et de la chaleur de Thor. Et c'est pourtant ce qu'il allait faire. Finissant péniblement de s'habiller, ignorant le contact poisseux qui se faisait entre ses cuisses, il s'écarta du lit en s'aidant du mur pour conserver l'équilibre, rassembla ses forces pour le voyage qui l'attendait.

-À bientôt.

Dit-il seulement en s'effaçant, de l'air le plus fier qu'il put.

-Thor-

Il laissa Loki s'éloigner de lui, se lever pour ramasser sa tunique. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir partir, il ne le voulais absolument pas. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait, il était libre de s'en aller, même si cela blessait profondément Thor. La souffrance était d'ailleurs sûrement tout ce qu'il méritait pour ne pas avoir su protéger son petit frère de souffrir.

Thor regarda Loki se rhabiller, son long corps blanc engourdi peinant à enfiler la tunique de tissu sombre et l'étroit pantalon de cuir foncé. Son cœur fit un bond lorsque le brun se retourna et planta ses yeux verts, perçant, dans le sien, triste. Loki se pencha sur lui et attrapa sa lèvre avec ses dents, la mordant, et le blond en profita pour effleurer une dernière fois sa joue creuse et passer tendrement sa langue sur les lèvres pâles et menues. Ça y est, c'était terminé. Le jeune brun se redressa, titubant, et finit d'enfiler son pantalon ; Thor put voir briller sa propre semence à la lueur de la lune, entre les cuisses de son frère. Son cœur se serra un peu plus à cette vison. Il agrippa les draps qui se trouvaient sous lui pour se retenir de ne pas le prendre dans ses bras à nouveau. Il savait que ce serait fatal, et qu'il ne pourrait alors plus le laisser partir. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui briser les ailes, comme on pouvait le faire sur un oiseau pour qu'il ne vole jamais plus, mais il aurait été le plus cruel des hommes de retenir cet être qu'il aimait tant.

-À bientôt.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais rien n'en sortit et il le regarda s'éloigner, appuyé contre le mur pour s'aider à avancer. Il le vit tirer la grande porte de la chambre, la franchir non sans un peu d'hésitation. Mais il ne se retourna pas, il ne se retournerait plus. Thor ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte ne se ferme, puis il lâcha un soupire triste. Il l'avait de nouveau quitté.

Lentement, il se recoucha sur le lit et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller avant d'inspirer profondément. Cela sentait Loki. L'oreiller, le lit, la chambre entière était embaumés de son odeur, l'odeur de sa peau, de ses cheveux, de sa sueur, de son sperme. Thor sentit sa gorge se serrer, retint un sanglot. L'enfer de ses trois dernier mois était donc loin d'être fini ; il allait recommencer, attisé par le retour si court de son frère. Triste et épuisé par l'amour et le chagrin, le dieu de la foudre finit par s'endormir, non sans laisser une larme amère s'échapper de ses yeux. Tout le reste de la nuit, il ne cessa de rêver de Loki, le revoyant gémir, jouir, revoyant son dos, son visage, puis ses jambes, ses bras, et enfin partir au loin sur les terres hostiles d'où il était venu.


End file.
